


First Birthday

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [20]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.





	First Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

Ellie shuffled into the kitchen slowly, her slippers sliding across the floor.

He watched with a raised eyebrow as she right away dropped into one of the chairs, resting her forehead against the table.

“Uh you okay there babe?” Nick asked carefully, switching his gaze from Ellie and Charlotte who was having fun squishing her banana slices before putting them in her mouth. Thankfully with hands he had just cleaned. 

Charlotte had a habit of squishing everything she ate, and got frustrated when it wasn't squishable. 

“No.” Ellie groaned out without taking her forehead off the table. 

Nick turned to look at his princess as she started her normal routine of humming while she ate. He had no idea where she got the humming while eating from..but he figured it was something Ellie must have done as a baby. 

“Okaaay..” Nick dragged out. “What's up?”

She lifted her head to glare at him. “Today is Christmas Eve, Nick!”

“Really? I had no idea!” He said sarcastically only making her glare more. 

“Otherwise known as..Charlotte's birthday!” 

“Yes, I figured that out myself.”

Ellie grabbed one of Charlotte's banana slices, throwing it at him.

“Mama!” Charlotte shouted, a frustrated noise leaving her. “Nananana!”

Nick thankfully ducked.

“Sorry sweets.” Ellie cooed to Charlotte, kissing her head. “Daddy is being annoyingly sarcastic today.”

“So aggressive today.” Nick mumbled. “Why are you so stressed? We already have everything ready for the day.”

“Our house is going to be packed.” She sighed. “And then with Christmas tomorrow-”

Nick got up and walked over, tilting her head up with a finger under her chin as he leaned down to kiss her. “Everything will be fine babe.”

He poured her some coffee and grabbed her some grapes before grabbing Charlotte who was about to put her banana hands in her hair. 

Charlotte made a noise of protest. “Dada!” 

“Sorry princess, Daddy needs to clean you up so you can wear your dress.”

Ellie drank her coffee before popping some grapes in her mouth not caring about the odd combination and felt herself relax as she watched Nick talk to their daughter on the way to the bathroom. 

“See now I'm not a fan of the dress but Mommy and Aunt Delilah bought it-”

* * *

Ellie grinned as she looked around the packed living room, there were a lot of people here to celebrate her little girls first birthday.

Vance, Gibbs, Fornell, and Jack stood by the fireplace looking as if they were no surprise, talking about work. 

Abby, Kasie, Delilah, Alex, Emily, Kayla, and Breena were by the table packed with gifts. 

Jimmy was off to the side, trying to talk to a pouting Victoria who had become jealous about not getting any gifts.

And Nick was with Tim at the table set up for the kids where Charlotte was sitting between Morgan and Johnny coloring. Or her version of coloring which was to violently rip the crayon across paper. 

Her brothers then entered through the kitchen, going right over to the kids and snatching Charlotte up who squealed. 

The only people they were missing were her parents who were arriving tomorrow for Christmas, the DiNozzo family, and Nick's family consisting of Lucia and Amanda who were with George's family that year. 

Ellie saw Nick give them the finger when Charlotte's head turned away, her brothers only grinned. Tim smacked Nick's arm, pointing to the twins even though they were oblivious to it all. 

“Hey little sis!” George called as they walked over to her, Charlotte was tipped sideways in his arms as she tried reaching for the plate of food in Robbie's hands. 

“I see you kidnapped my kid.” Ellie teased with a chuckle.

“She's a cute hostage.” John teased back, poking Charlotte's cheek, her little hand swinging in his direction.

Ellie grinned at the insulted look on John's face. 

“Little spitfire this one.” Robbie laughed, moving his plate away from her reaching hands.

“Foo!”

“Nuh uh, this is my food little one!” Robbie playfully glared.

“Foo foo foo!”

“Mine!

“Ah!” 

“Robbie, you  _ do _ realize you're arguing with a one year old right?” George teased. “Lord knows she's an eater like Ell.”

“It's what makes her even more adorable.” Nick joked with a grin as he wrapped an arm around Ellie, pulling her in for a kiss.

Her brothers all groaned, making sounds of protest. 

“The more gross thing is I can't tell if he's talking about Charlotte  _ or _ Ellie.” Robbie said making a face.

“I think you need to work on what exactly is your definition of gross.” John whispered loudly.

George leaned in. “Yeah I'm pretty sure the gross thing is watching our sister kiss someone.”

“We can hear you!” Ellie rolled her eyes.

“Guess it's a good thing I don't find it gross then.” Nick said with a grin, purposely moving his hand downwards to grab her ass. 

“Nick!” Ellie tried scolding while elbowing him, but there was amusement evident in her voice.

“Ah! My eyes!”

“Ugh gag.”

“Not in front of little eyes!”

Nick and Ellie snickered at their disgusted looks. 

Charlotte's rumbling stomach suddenly gave them a clear reminder of those little eyes watching them all with a confused look. 

“Jeez she  _ is _ just like Ellie!” 

“Oh shut it John.”

Nick chuckled. “Think you guys can handle feeding her? We should go set the gifts on the floor.”

All three of them saluted before  _ literally _ marching towards the kitchen.

“Dorks.” Ellie mumbled. Nick shook his head with a smile. 

After Charlotte was done eating they all watched as she enthusiastically ripped opened her gifts with the help of Johnny and Morgan, though they all knew it was just because ripping the paper was fun, not for the gifts. 

* * *

Ellie laid across Nick on the couch, both of them eyeing the mountain of things Charlotte got for her birthday. The party had ended hours ago and Charlotte was deep asleep in her room.

“So uh..we officially have no room for all of this  _ and _ all the stuff she'll get for Christmas tomorrow.”

Ellie groaned at his words.

“I know! I guess we'll just have to keep some at Gibbs’ house?”

Nick nodded. “And I have a feeling it'll only grow when she gets older..”

“Unless-” Ellie rested her chin on him. Nick started running his fingers through her hair. “We celebrate her birthday at the beginning of the month? Gives us some time between.”

“Sounds great to me, she should be happy about getting presents  _ twice _ a month.”

Ellie laughed. “She's going to be so spoiled.”

Nick grinned. “That's family for you.”

She couldn't help but notice the happy look in his eyes as he said the words. She knew all of this meant a lot to him no matter how cool he tried to act about it.

A year ago was filled with so much fear as they wondered if their baby would be okay. A year ago Nick got the family he had secretly craved. A year ago she finally became the mother she had hoped to be.

Ellie smiled looking at him as he was distracted reaching his arm out to look at his phone. 

Things were perfect.


End file.
